Pearl Harbor (level)/Transcript
Joe Griffin sits in the anti-aircraft turret on the PT boat, as the USS California burns in front of them Silas Whitfield: "Gunny, planes inbound". Jack Lauton: "Get in that turret now, move it marine!" Francis "Frank" Spinelli: "Spinelli here, radios are up. Gunny, the engines will be up in a second." Jack Lauton: "Gennies are good, engines are good. All right, let's see what this old gal can do. We gotta protect those battlewagons." Several aircraft attack the boat from behind, as the USS Oklahoma is hit by torpedoes. Jack Lauton: "Ah dammit, the Oklahoma's goin' belly-up!" The ship begins to list to the right. A small tugboat moves in front of the PT boat. Jack Lauton: "Clear away! Hang on! We're going to starboard." Silas Whitfield: "Woah!" The Oklahoma's conning tower nearly crushes the PT boat. Jack Lauton: "Watch that superstructure!" Frank Spinelli: "Lord have mercy." The boat moves between the USS Tennessee and the USS West Virginia. Kate aircraft attack it. Jack Lauton: "We're surrounded by Kates. Watch the tail gunners! Stay on your target Marine!" Explosions rip through the battleship on the end of the row as the PT boat makes a turnaround. Jack Lauton: "Watch it! Hang on tight, we're goin' to port!" Silas Whitfield: "Aye, aye, Gunny." Frank Spinelli: "That was close!" Jack Lauton: "Let's go! We've got to get underway before one of those bombs hits us! Zekes! Inbound fighters! Look alive, they're quick." Frank Spinelli: "She can't take much more." Jack Lauton: "Zekes! Inbound, fast and low! To the left!" A bombs hits the PT boat, damaging its radio Frank Spinelli: "Ah nuts, they hit the radio." Silas Whitfield: "Ah, she's damaged!" The boat stalls and moves in front of the USS Arizona and the USS Vestal. Frank Spinelli: "Pressure in the turrets is dropping. All right, Griffin, hold on, we're losing turret pressure." Jack Lauton: "Alright, boys, let's get her up and running again!" Silas Whitfield: '''"The radio's gone haywire!" '''Japanese Pilot radio: "Koudo wo tamoti hentai wo kuzusuna! Arizona kakunin!" altitude and do not break formation! Arizona confirmed! Jack Lauton: "Spinelli, fix that thing!" Japanese Pilot: "'Toukaaaa!" Drop! ''A bomb hits the Arizona. The shockwave knocks Griffin's boat into a different direction. '''Frank Spinelli: "Holy." Silas Whitfield: "Oh my God, we've lost the Arizona!" Frank Spinelli: "God help 'em." Silas Whitfield: "This can't be happening." The PT boat maneuvers between the Vestal and the sinking Arizona, through the destroyed ship and the dead bodies littering the water. Nevada Captain: "This is Nevada, calling any ships avaialble. We are attempting to sortie seaward. We need an escort, I say again we need an escort." Jack Lauton: "That's us! All stations stand by. Comin' up to flank speed. Let's get back in this game!" The PT boat travels through the USS Maryland and the now-capsized Oklahoma. The USS Neosho appears ahead, as the USS Nevada moves on. '' '''Jack Lauton:' "Hold on! Brace yourselves! The PT boat swerves around the Neosho to provide cover for the Nevada Jack Lauton: "They've got Vals bearing down on 'em. Griffin, bring those damn bombers down, we need to help the Nevada!" Frank Spinelli: "Their comin' at us from everywhere!" Silas Whitfield: "This isn't looking good!" Nevada Captain: "We're taking too much damage, we need you to cover our departure!" Jack Lauton: '''"Enemy aircraft, six o' clock! Griffin, keep your eyes peeled! Take 'em down, dammit!" '''Nevada Captain: "Nevada to Peter Two-Zero, we've been ordered to beach so we don't block the exit to the sea. Thank you for the escort, over." The Nevada successfully escapes, as Japanese planes start to withdraw. Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun Transcripts